Im an Artist
by Queen.of.D.0.r.K.s
Summary: Tenten in a freelance Artist and Photographer. She is currently taking Multi-media. She loves everything that is beautiful, and She takes pictures of it. What if she saw/meet a masterful work of Art. A god!, Will She take HIS picture? HELL YEAH!


I love Art

Summary:  
Tenten in a freelance Artist and Photographer. She is currently taking Multi-media and loving every day of it. She loves everything that is beautiful, and She takes pictures of it. What if she saw a masterful work of Art. A god!, Will She take HIS picture? HELL YEAH!!

If you have been reading my fanfics,.. you`ll definitely know that this Story is a SasuTenNeji :D  
All my Stories are (excluding 9:00 CRACK haha)

* * *

It was a sunny day today :D, and Tenten is not about to miss it. When She woke up and saw how Perfect that day is, She difinitely shook the Lazyness off and fixed Herself. She wore her usual clothes which is really Colorful. She wore a really cute colorful Long sleeve with a cute pink T-shirt on top of it plus her Cute black vest matching her black skirt with purple thights and her Boots. She put her Hair into her usual Buns, straighten her Bangs and took her cute colorful Body bag with many many danggling Keychains and pins. and for final touch. She took her really expensive Camera.

"Good Morning" She said Happily to her Mom

"You seem really Happy today" Her mom commented

"The sun is Shining, the birds are Chirping, The Bees are Buzzing and You`re cooking" She started "What could ossibly go Wrong?" She ended

"Good Morning my loving Family" Said Tenten`s Dad who seems pretty Happy too

"See? Told you so" Tenten said to her Mom

* * *

After Tenten`s magnificent Breakfast, She walked out with a Huge grin on Her face, Smiling and greeting everyone who passes her. And, She sometimes takes picture. DUH!

"Good Morning!" She said to The Mailman

"Good Morning to You too miss," He replied

"Aww Cute" Tenten said to the Dog :D "SMILE!" She said as She took the Dogs Picture

-- TIME SKIP --

After all Her Classes, Tenten Happily exited the Building and began aking Pictures of whatever She think is Beautiful. She took thousands and thousands of Pictures including an old Oak Tree, Two People walking Hand in Hand, A Bee buzzing His way towards a Flower, and this and that...

She is walking in the Sidewalk and now a few miles away from Her Home sweet Home when Something Beautiful caught Her attention. It was Wonderful, it was Amazing, Terrific, HE`s a GOD!... A Masterful work of Art, God`d Masterpiece...

Neji`s P.O.V

"I have had ENOUGH! You are the most .... I HATE YOU!" am I hearing things Right? Cause my Girlfriend for Two years, TWO YEARS, is now saying I hate You... what for?

"You`re a Cocky, Stupid, Egoistic, Sadist, Arrogant, Jerk!!" Excuse Me? "WE ARE THROUGH!" and now She`s walking away, wait, Don`t Go! What are you doing Neji? Go after Her.

"Don`t move!" ordered a Girl with weird Clothes and Chinese style Hair.

"What!?" Is all I can say

"I said Don`t move! Do your facial Expression earlier!"

"What!?"

"Just look there and Don`t move!"

"Again, What!?" The Girl walked in-front of me then capped my face and shifted it to the Direction my Girlfriend or Ex-Girlfriend? rather who is.. going back Here, more Angrier than ever

"Can you please make your facial Expression like your shocked but still emotionless?" Her hand was still on my face and my Ex-Girlfriend is now a few feet away from us

"You are a Jerk! I came here to give you another chance and now you already found a new Girl?"

TENTEN`s P.O.V

It`s Perfect, an Emotionless god not caring about what the girl is saying!

"Don`t move!" I ordered

"What!?" I thought I said Don`t move

"I said Don`t move! Do your facial Expression earlier!"

"What!?" again with the what

"Just look there and Don`t move!" I ordered

"Again, What!?" What`s with all the what. Since He don`t get me, I just went there and shove his face to the same direction as earlier and oh my gee. His face is so Smooth. Scratch that, anyways..

"Can you please make your facial Expression like your shocked but still emotionless?" I asked then suddenly

"You are a Jerk! I came here to give you another chance and now you already found a new Girl?"

"Don`t move!" I ordered

"Huh!?"

"Just... do your, what you did earlier..and keep it steady"

"Like this?"

"PERFECT! Don`t move"

"And you! like what I said Earlier!" I asked but He still didn`t change the direction of his stare, he`s still looking at me

"Actually don`t move, it kinda looks nice, like the girl being angry because the boy is looking at another girl, nice nice" I said and I began to backed off and off because I needed to find a better view, I was now in the middle of the road and still backing off, how I love my job.

Sasuke`s P.O.V

"Sakura just pick up already!" I said while Driving my Car

"Finally!" I said in relieve "Sakura, You know me. Do you think I`ll do such LOOK OUT!" I can`t believe I just runover, not reall, just hit someone. I drop my phone and went out of the Car and saw that I almost run over a Girl has two buns on her Head is wearing weird Clothes.

"Wooahhh... My world is Spinning" She said but then... giggled, "Say Cheese!" She said then took a picture of Me

"I`ll call that one, 'O.M.G'" She said, Is she Crazy? Suddenly a Blonde girl ran there with a Guy... Hyuga?

"Oh my God! Are you like, o.k?" The Blonde asked

"Hyuga?"

"Uchiha?"

"Don`t move!" The girl that I almost ranover said then took a picture of me and Hyuga "I`ll call that one, 'Long time no See' She said then stood up

"Anyways, Do you mind returning to your position earlier?" She asked the Blonde

"Wait, So you`re o.k?" I asked, I mean... I have to

"Pretty much, Because I`m an Artist....and Nothing can stop my Passion towards Art! Not even a really really achy legs"

"Do you want me to take you to the Hospital?"

"No" She replied and took another picture of me "I`d call that, 'Assuring' She informed"

"Will you please stop that" I said as She took another Picture

"And that one is 'Annoyed' and Can`t... I`m an Artist!" She said "Now, Back to the two of you" She said to Neji and the Blond

"SO... You`re a model now, Hyuga?" I asked Neji

"No!" He said

"Then what`s with all of these?" This will be a great story to tell on our monthly meeting hehe

"I just found him on the streets and I thought that the Expression on His face is so ... unsure" The Brunette said

"I was not unsure" Neji said

"No, I mean I`m unsure to what your Facial Expression is" The girl explained "But I think it`s, Shocked with the Hint of Dumped" She added

"You were Dumped?" I asked,... that will be a greater Story. Speaking of which, I need to talk to Sakura. Yikes

"Anyways, I have to go now... Here`s my Credit Card in case you need somehing like, Something on you is Broken" I said and went back into my Car, Picked up my Phone then called Sakura

Tenten`s P.O.V

"Sasuke Uchiha.. Let`s keep this one" I said "Now, Where were we?"

"Dumped! Which reminds me... Good Bye Neji!" The Blonde girl said then walked away.. Luckily, I was able to capture all of these in My Camera. Yay! For the Neji dude,.. Boooo

"Perfect! and it`s in the middle of the Streets! How wonderful" I said Happily. But neji looks so, sad...

"Don`t worry, She`ll come back" Yeah right, but there is a 60% possibility, I mean... She went back earlier to give him Another chance but then tooked it back... Not my problem

"Today is Indeed the Best Day ever" I said

End of Tenten`s P.O.V

Tenten went on and on and began humming her way Home, but Trip. She only realize that Her Leg really did Hurt. But still She took multiple Pictures that Day, so She thought that It was worth it.

"Ouch... Oh well, Need to go Home. time to Edit the Pictures" She said "Today was a Luck day" Tenten said

As for Neji, He`s still in there... waiting for Ino to come back  
"Today is not my Lucky day" He said and sat there (sidewalk) all alone

For Sasuke. Sakura wont pick up again... Duh! You Hang up So obviously. She`ll get Angry.  
Today is not my Luck day" Like Neji, that`s what He said... But He`s sitting and driving.. all alone

* * *

So that`s the Beginning of the Story!  
There will be more Drama and etc.

Clue: Tenten is bound to get Lucky whenever meeting either Sasuke or Neji  
while They will be totally unlucky when they are to meet Tenten 8D

That`s all

R&R please...  
And Don`t forget to read my other Stories


End file.
